Beasts of War
by DuncanDoGood
Summary: Duncan Williams your regular omega marine. He and his new squad suit up for a top secret mission. But this mission will change the lives of him, his brother, and his two buddies forever. M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A friend in need

**Hello everybody this is DuncanDoGood a new writer in the archives. A friend actually showed me this website and I thought that it was pretty cool. So after a while of just reading other people's fics I decided to make an account and start writing myself. So did my buddy but he started way earlier than me. So I was wondering what a good idea for my first story would be. So I asked my buddy for help and we came up with an idea that I hope will be a good story.** **So if there are no further interruptions here is the POV**

I was running through a war torn city in Iraq. This was the third time we had to come back here. I looked around at my squad. It was only me and two others. Suddenly my radio went off and I heard a voice. "Omega squad 037 this is SGT Hutch Falconi of Alpha squad 163 respond." I picked up the radio and started to talk.

"This is CPL Duncan Williams of Omega squad 037." I said as I heard gunfire at the other side of the radio.

"Omegas you were instructed to pull out of this mission. Leave it to the Alphas and leave now." Hutch yelled as more gunfire was heard.

"With all due respect sir, fuck that order." I said as I switched the channel. I picked up my M4 with grip and red dot sight. I looked at the other two soldiers. One was my brother, CPL Humphrey "Poseidon" Williams, and the other was a buddy of ours, CPL Garth "Hephaestus" Hughes, and my name was CPL Duncan "Hades" Williams. We were our own squad of Omegas. Well there was a fourth one but he trained to be an Alpha so he could be in the fight. That's why were out here he and his squad were bogged down with a tank. Omegas weren't allowed to fight in wars. They were just used for vehicle repairs and stocking the Alphas with guns and ammunition. "Alright we're not to far from the tank it should be about a quarter of a mile north." I said as I looked at Humphrey. "Your the boss you think we should still do this?" I asked. Humphrey was squad leader.

"If we don't help them who will?" I nodded as wE started to run towards the sound of gunfire. We climb over a hill and see a T-90 tank shooting at some of the local terrorists. With the tank are seven marines with AK-47s. they were bloodied and looked like they were beaten senseless. We ran towards them and when got to them we were stopped.

"Omegas what the hell are you doing here?" a big alpha asked as Garth set up his M240 Bravo on a couple of sandbags and starting laying down suppressive fire.

"We heard your distress signal." I said as he groaned.

"I wanted alphas not omegas." he said as Humphrey grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen we got a radio that can call for air support and evac so you can take our help or we'll gladly leave for you to get slaughtered." Humphrey said as the alpha nodded his head.

"We can't call in for good air support. We have a man stuck in those houses." he said as Humphrey looked at the houses.

"Who's stuck?" I asked as the alpha looked at me.

"Staff SGT Mckenzie." Humphrey and I looked at each other in worry. SGT Frost "Zeus" Mckenzie. Our ex-squad member. He is the only son of GEN Winston Mckenzie. His sisters Kate and Lilly are also in the military. Their mother was in it to but got shore leave due to mental issues.

"I'll call for a helo for support." I said as Humphrey nodded. I radioed for a helo. "This is CPL Duncan Williams requesting a helo brought for support." I said as the other person started talking.

"What for Omega?" the other person asked.

"We found POWs and are bogged down with an enemy tank. Tell the pilot to watch his fire we got a man behind enemy lines and we'll be retrieving him." I said as I put down the radio. After a while of fighting a little bird showed up it had two mini guns and two rocket pods.

"Omega squad this is sparrow 1-1 a transpo chopper is coming for the POW's if you want that extra man you better hurry your asses." the pilot said as he started firing the mini guns me, Humphrey, and Garth started running towards the house our friend was in. We walked in guns at the ready. We searched the entire house and he wasn't in there. As we were about to leave a weak voice was heard.

"Duncan" we heard as we turned to see a pile of broken beams. We lifted them up where we saw our favorite silver and black wolf. He winced as we saw a piece of wood lodged in his gut. "It's alright I've taken worse." he said I put his arm around my shoulder and picked him up. We were walking out the house and sparrow was still laying down covering fire. We saw a transpo chopper land as we all walked there as fast as possible. Humphrey and Garth were shooting behind us as we ran towards the chopper. I layed Frost down on the floor of the chopper.

"All right sparrow 1-1 we're in the air and moving lets return to base." the pilot said as we started heading back to base.

"You omegas must have a death wish if you came out here without the proper training." a soldier said as I kept pressure on Frost's wound.

"Nope, just a friend we couldn't leave behind." Humphrey said as he looked at Frost

Back at base

We were watching Frost as he laid there still asleep. With us were Kate, Lilly, and Winston. We all heard a groan and saw Frost start to shift in his sleep his eyes opened to show the blue and gold eyes we all hoped to see again. Kate and Lilly were first to react as they hugged him immediately and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Frost chuckled as this happened. Winston walked over to his bed. Frost gave a salute but Winston hugged him. He hugged his dad right back. We were next and Frost looked at us with a huge smile. "You guys remembered when we complained about being an omega." we nodded our heads "well being an alpha sucks." he said as we let out a chuckle. We hugged him all together. Winston walked out the medical tent to do god knows what. I didn't Care right now as I was to happy to see my buddy alive and well. Unknown to all of us Winston was thinking of the new group of soldiers. The Omegas.

**So what do y'all think of the new story? I really hope you like it. Please let me know what I should do better. I hope to see some reviews. DuncanDoGood ****signing out (always wanted to say that) :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

**Hello guys I'm back and bringing another chapter to you. So the first chapter was just a starting chapter. This is where the fun begins.**

**Three years later Duncan's POV**

I was looking at the secret base of the enemy. "Duncan you see anything?" I heard a voice yell.

"Yeah the base has a few guards. Has the alpha squad arrived?" I yelled as I looked at Frost should be.

"Yep. We gotta watch our step, my father will be joining us in the mission." Frost informed me as I was confused.

"I'm coming over. Set up my tele-port." I yelled as I heard Frost said he was done. I let go off the cliff I was hanging onto. _I really hope this damn thing works. _I pushed a few buttons on my wrist and I was suddenly ontop of a large mountain. I looked to see Frost, Humphrey, Garth, Winston, Kate, and Lilly. Frost had a big smile on his face.

"haha it works. Oh man I thought it wouldn't but it did." Frost said as he was happy beyond belief. Winston, Kate, and Lilly stared at him confused. Frost saw the faces and remembered he never told them. "I have finally perfected teleportation." Frost said as they look at him crazy. He grabs a small disc like object. "It will tacticly change warfare." he tossed the disc behind them and pushed a button and teleported behind them. "unfortunately I haven't created a device to transport actual troops to the battlefield. I have just got this throwable devices I call tele-ports." He said as he gave one to each of us. Winston looked at it.

"Do you have one in a tactical gray?" Winston asked as Frost smiled.

"I knew you would ask that father." Frost reached in his bag and pulled out a storm grey colored tele-port.

"Well we must hurry if we want to stop the terrorists. What are we doing here anyway?" Garth asked as Humphrey sat down on a fallen tree.

"This is an enemy laboratory. We have intel that proves that they are creating biological weapons and creating guns that solely rely on energy." Humphrey said as two more wolves appeared. One had black fur with golden streaks that had a certain glow. He had a white mane and his eyes were white. The other was black furred with blood red streaks and red paws. His eyes were a comforting blue.

"I would like you to meet my bodyguards." Winston said as he pointed to the black and gold furred wolf. "Meet Seido a very strict wolf who loves to uphold the law." he pointed towards the black and red furred wolf. "and then Kyo a strong willed warrior who want to make sure all are equal." Frost walked up to Winston.

"Father you don't need bodyguards, you got us your best squad." Frost said as Winston patted his head.

"Haha Frost don't get ahead of yourself, pride is the worse weakness on a battlefield." Winston said as we all put on our exo suits. **(no I did not get this idea from advanced warfare, I'm a battlefield player.) **"Alright marines this is what we're payed to do. You know the drill. Switch to flight mode." Winston yelled as our exo suits started to transform with wings and small jet engines. We got our weapons ready. Humphrey carrying a HK416, Garth carrying his usual M240 Bravo, Frost had two MP7s with laser/light combo and a tactical bow, Winston had a KSG 12, Seido carried a M4A1 with holo sight and grenade launcher, Kyo had a Scar-H with grip and laser sight, Kate had a M82A1 Barret .50 cal sniper, Lilly had a G36C with red dot sight and grip, and I had a XM8 with holo sight. "Alright lift off in 3…2…1." We jumped off the cliff and took flight.

"Target is 500m away. Lilly and I will be at the cliff 200m away from the target." Kate informed as she and Lilly separated from the group. We saw the enemy look at us and gunfire was seen coming for us.

"Evasive maneuvers." Humphrey yelled as we split up and avoided the gunfire. We soon landed at the base. I heard the shots from Kate's rifle as a couple enemies went down. I brought my gun up and fired into an enemy out of cover. We started moving up when the enemy needed to retreat. Kate and Lilly flew towards the entrance. We went inside to see more enemies. We quickly disposed of them. We made it to a research lab where many half-designed weapons were. Some had a blue flow of energy going through them. We planted bombs around the lab where weak rock formations were detected. We continued to small room with a strange pod. Inside it was a blue and orange gas. FrosI went up to the pod and examined it. Humphrey, Garth, and I walked in while the other communicated back to base.

"That's odd" Frost said as we walked up behind him. "This gas has some sort of…life in it. It looks like it moves with purpose." Suddenly the door to the small room shut. We looked behind to see we were trapped. There was a cracking sound. We looked at the pod to see it was slamming against the pod. It broke free and quickly consumed us. The air was thick with the gas. It was hard to breath as it traveled into my mouth to my lungs flowing throughout my body. I looked to see my fellow comrades fall. I soon blacked out.

**That was pretty good, eh? Anyways on a more serious note. I'm gonna quit the site. Some of you might not care because I'm new but I thought I should tell you. My buddy, Frost the Police Wolf, will finish this story for me. So even though it was for a short time I'm gonna sign off for the last time.**


End file.
